


longing

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Longing, Pining, Useless Lesbians, juvia is full of love, rarepairs week 2020, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Juvia was no stranger to longing; she was a lesbian after all.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	longing

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs week 2020 day 4!  
> prompt: longing :)

Juvia was no stranger to longing; she was a lesbian after all.

She came across pretty girls more often that not, but that could be just because she finds every girl pretty.

Every fibre in her body just wants to have a girlfriend that she can hold hands with, and someone she could cuddle and whisper secrets to at three in the morning.

Unfortunately, she had been embarrassingly single for the past four years of her life and somehow lost the ability to flirt without almost combusting.

So, Juvia spent her nights alone, staring at the ceiling, longing for a woman to be right next to her, but alas, it seemed she was destined to be single forever.

Juvia never stopped longing for even a minute, she yearned to shower her affections onto somebody, to make someone feel all the love she had to give.

Because, damn, she had a lot of love inside of her to spend.

She thought she would be alone forever, but that all changed the day she met Lucy Heartfilia.

It was a dreadfully rainy day, and Juvia held her pink umbrella above her head miserably. She hated the rain, although it seemed to follow her wherever she went.

The weather had dampened her mood and all Juvia wanted to do was get home and take a nice hot bath.

She stopped in her tracks suddenly as a blonde woman came into view.

Juvia’s mouth dropped in awe at the sight in front of her. 

The blonde woman gracefully pranced around in the rain, her clothes clinging desperately to her skin and her hair soaking wet, but she continued to dance as the rain poured down on her.

To Juvia, it was beautiful. The way she looked so carefree and at peace.

She watched as the other woman threw her head back and laughed, a loud tinkling sound that knocked the air out of her lungs.

Juvia watched, unable to bring herself to carry on walking, until eventually brown eyes met blue.

The blonde looked surprised to see someone watching her, and then she smiled. Juvia knew she was screwed when she saw that smile.

”Hi!” Her cheerful voice echoed out to her, and then to the bluenette’s surprise she began to run towards Juvia.

She took Juvia’s hands in hers, they were freezing and wet, but at the same time _so_ warm.

”Dance with me, madam,” Lucy dramatically bowed and it made Juvia simultaneously giggle and blush. 

Within a few seconds, the blonde had Juvia abandoning her umbrella and spinning her around in the middle of the street. 

The rain never ceased to pour down mercilessly, and despite never having met before, it didn’t even matter to either of them. It felt like they had known each other for so long already.

Juvia didn’t care that her mascara was running down her face, or that her hair was sticking to her porcelain face. All that mattered was here and now, and right now there was a godly woman in front of her.

Running on adrenaline, Juvia grabbed the blonde’s pretty face and slammed her lips against hers.

It was an interesting way for a relationship to start, but needless to say, it was a hell of a story to tell on their wedding day.


End file.
